


Strawberry and Banana Milk with Love

by LeilaLynnS



Series: Things Renjun does for his boys [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Judge Renjun, M/M, MarkRenAllTheWay, SlightlySlightlyAngst, Squint if you'd like, The angst is barely there, fluffyflufffluff, markren, thisiscringy, whathaveidone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilaLynnS/pseuds/LeilaLynnS
Summary: Renjun thought it was a good idea to buy fruit flavored milk in the middle of the storm and scared Mark out of his wits.





	Strawberry and Banana Milk with Love

_“The typhoon finally made a landfall and torrential rains can be felt all around the country. Citizens are advised to stay indoors as the hazards of storm surges, flashfloods, as well as torrential winds are especially high in coastal areas.”_

_Bzzt._

Renjun shuddered as the electronic radio inside the convenience store turned off. He’s soaked from head to toe and the clerk is openly gawking at his pathetic state as he hurriedly filled his shopping basket with different brands of banana and strawberry milk. His Moomin pajamas and white hoodie is clinging onto his body and is crying of both anguish due to dirt and wet leaves caused by the torrential rain and winds thrashing outside the mostly peaceful store.

The Chinese male knows that amidst the shock, the clerk must be murdering him inside because of the mess of leaves and mud he’s causing the pristine floors. Renjun paid the thought nor the irritation painted on the clerk’s face and gently threw the money for his purchase. Damn manners, there’s a storm outside, it’s fucking 3:30 in the morning, it’s freezing, and his favorite pajamas is in tatters.

Damn his love for Mark Lee. He suddenly wonders when did he became so whipped. He should reconsider all of his life choices. After the clerk punched his purchase and handed him the plastic bag full of assorted flavored milk, he hurriedly snatched the cold beverages and hug it close to his body, thinking that even if some sort of tree crashes down on him, at least the milk will not get spoiled.

Despite the soul shattering cold, Renjun refused to let the wind overpower him and continued to push forward to return home. Damn, who knew that storms are this strong and scary? He suddenly felt a sense of admiration surge through him to all those journalists as well as reporters who constantly battles calamities such as this. The thought did not last long as a bark flew above his head, just missing him by inches, and hit a roof not far from where he’s walking, causing the frail male to jolt and yelp in surprise and terror.

“I swear that if Mark refused to smile after all this shit, I’ll flip and gag him so that the ass can finally die.”

 

 

 

Well, Mark is far from smiling when Renjun finally climbed that narrow ass staircase and arrived on their apartment, tattered and tired, holding the humongous plastic of milk. The Chinese male beamed as he saw his boyfriend, initially oblivious to the anger of his disoriented boyfriend.

Despite the frustration, Mark is quick on his feet to fetch towels and a new fresh set of Moomin pajamas from their bedroom. Renjun, still proud of his idiocy, beams as his lover strips him on their doorway and started wiping the water off him albeit a bit harshly.

After the two of them finally settled, Renjun clutched his mug of hot chocolate tightly as he finally realized Mark’s impeding lecture and anger.

“Where the fuck have you been Huang Renjun?!” Mark finally snapped after repressing his anger for 15 minutes. No one would dare blame him though; who wouldn’t be scared out of his wits anyway, imagine waking up at 3:30 am and find the spot next to you empty and then after checking the whole apartment, fear will surge through your veins at the thought that your lover is out in this fucking _typhoon_. He at least needs some explanation or any rational reason for such absurdity.

Renjun flinched hard upon receiving that. It was not the fact that Mark’s angry that he’s afraid of, it was the fact that _Mark is indeed angry_. Mark has never been angry even when he accidentally set the latter’s manuscripts on fire, even when he intentionally burned his lover’s favorite shirt, nor when he drunk call Mark’s mother and whined at how neglectful her son has been. So the idea that Mark is not only angry but fuming, is both a surprise and a concern to Renjun who clutched his mug closer to his chest in an unconscious effort to shy himself away from Mark’s piercing glare.

It was not really intentional (well, there was intent, but you got the point), he just wanted to cheer up his tired and frustrated boyfriend who is stuck in the middle of writing a literary journal which is his final requirement. Mark has been sulking and moody for almost a week now and Renjun wanted to lift the former’s spirit just a little bit. It just turns out that his best ideas are conjured at the worst of times (aka the wee hours), so he headed out at 3 am in just his pajamas and hoodie and did not expect that that exact time was the landfall of the typhoon which escaped the idiot’s mind days prior. In his defense, he doesn’t really watch the news.

Frustrated at the smaller male’s silence, Mark plopped down on the couch in front of Renjun and clutched his head in frustration, “Come on Renjun! Why would you surge this typhoon especially at three a.m.?! Damn it Jun! You’re such an idiot! What if some debris fell upon you? What if there was flood? We’re living in a fucking coastal area Huang! Tell me, tell me what’s so important that you’re willing to risk your life in this kind of weather?! That was stupid!”

Renjun, being the “person of his own” type of person, is outraged at the insults he received despite those having some truth in them. “Well sorry Mr. Lee if I were stupid, I’m sorry if I’m such an idiot for loving you. I just wanted to make you feel better.” Despite being defensive, in the face of his feelings for his boyfriend, Renjun sees his voice getting thinner as his confidence drops. Maybe he really was stupid.

“And how on earth is seeing you risk your being will comfort me?” Mark was outraged as well, having the blame thrusted upon him, “You were down and frustrated and writer’s block is really horrible, so I headed out at the sudden insight because fruit milks might cheer you up.” Mark softened at that, all previous bravado, anger, frustration, as well as outrage diminished at the sight of his frail lover even looking more fragile with his previous outburst.

Heading over beside Renjun, Mark sighed as he gathered the former into his arms, pressing a kiss on the smaller male’s head. He cupped Renjun’s little chin and made him look up, “I’m sorry for snapping at you, I really appreciate that you thought of me. However, do understand where I’m coming from, I was shit scared Jun, I woke up and you weren’t anywhere inside our apartment and it’s fucking storming outside. I’m sorry I let my anger get ahold of me. Just please promise me that whatever idea you manage to come up with, please do it on a more reasonable setting.”

Renjun flushed red at the last sentence but nodded nonetheless. He tightened his hug on Mark and rested his head on the latter’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I was reckless. I promise to never do it again. Also, I’ll try to control my odd insights.” He nuzzled his cheek on his lover’s nook of neck.

Mark chuckled at that and pressed on more kiss on Renjun’s head. “Now, where are those fruit milk you bought, bring them here so that at least they weren’t bought in vain.” Upon that little order, Renjun excitedly paddled his way to the dining table and hurriedly brought his precious purchase before beaming proudly at his boyfriend. “Here! I have bought both strawberry and banana milk! I know you would love them!”

Mark smiled and took one banana milk before taking a sip. The milk was nothing out of the ordinary but seeing the anticipation in his boyfriend’s face, Mark could not help but chuckle as he ruffled Renjun’s hair before nodding, “yeah, I really love them. _I really love you_.”

At that, Renjun felt accomplished.

(He still wants to choke Mark for all the shit he made him go through. See the tense? It’s in present tense. *insert fear*)

**Author's Note:**

> So after a long ass ride, I finally posted the second work of this series I came up with last minute. I’d really love to thank jhengchie for giving me the idea of starting a series. Well he/she/they just came on the first one and commented “The things Renjun does for his boys” (non-verbatim or maybe it is), and voila, various ideas popped out and this monstrosity was produced. 
> 
> I’d like to apologize though since this wasn’t the NoRen fic I declared, but you understand, when you’ve got the right inspiration and will, you gotta push through it. 
> 
> P.S. I don't know where did that shitty title came from. I just used the first thought which dawned on me. Forgive me.  
> Apart from NoRen, please watch out for a LuRen fic under this series. You’re in for a long ass shitty ride, folks.


End file.
